Miedo a Perderte
by shanmiyami
Summary: Me es difícil creer como es que caí rendido a sus pies, es mas, ni siquiera se lo he dicho es que me da algo de pánico.... Es un oneshot de Goku y Milk, espero les guste n.n


Disclaimers: Dragon ball no me pertenece, le pertenece al Sr. Akira Toriyama y a la Toe Animation.

Para comenzar: Las palabras dentro de comillas "" son las conversaciones de los personajes y las que están en cursiva son sus pensamientos, eso seria todo. Gracias por leer mi fic.

**Miedoa Perderte**

_Una noche soñé que te perdía, mas no fue así, sentí que el corazón se me partía y la soledad me invadía, todas las cosas vividas en el olvido quedarían y a la mañana siguiente a mi lado no estarías, pero gracias a dios no fue así, tu estas a mi lado recostado mientras me abrazas con mas fuerza a cada minuto impidiéndome la huida de tu lado en una forma posesiva, no se que estarás soñando pero al parecer no te grada puesto que en tu rostro veo algo de desagrado, tal vez es el mismo sueño que yo soñé, hace días yo lo vengo soñando y cada vez son mas reales._

_Será una visión al futuro quizás?..._

_La verdad no lo se, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme un futuro cercano sin ti, no lo resistiría, seguro es una simple pesadilla, intento soltarme de tu agarre depositando un beso en tus labios y susurrarte al oído que me dejes levantar, pero tu simplemente entre sueños mueves la cabeza en forma negativa diciendo en voz baja un "No"._

_Me sorprendo con la convicción con la que dijiste tu respuesta y muy al contrario de soltarme o aflojar tu agarre lo haces mas estricto._

_El sueño que vengo teniendo hace días es uno en el cual tu me dejas sin motivo aparente, te alejas sin decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera volteas a verme aun cuando grito tu nombre y puedo ver que a la distancia tu figura que desvanece quedándose así en el olvido y desapareciendo de mi vida y destino..._

_Es difícil para mi imaginarme algo así, el corazón se me desgarra al recordar aquel sueño y tan solo pensar en lo que pueda significar me asusta de sobremanera, desde que vengo soñando de esta forma siempre me despierto con una lagrima salada en el rostro, al principio no sabia que pasaba pero al ser constantes estos sueños me di cuenta que era el miedo a perderte..._

_Me doy por vencida y sedo a volver acostarme en tu pecho, el latido de tu corazón es calmado y tu respiración también. Tu rostro puede haber cambiado pero tu forma de ser no, aun sigues siendo aquel joven ingenuo e inquieto del cual me enamore y yo siendo una joven aun con la timidez marcada en mi rostro en una tonalidad roja como aquel día en el que yo me declare._

_Puede que al principio la respuesta no fuera un si, que tan sólo lleváramos una relación de amigos, pero con el tiempo me demostraste aun sin palabras que habías caído en amor por mi..._

_Se que tenias miedo a esas nuevas sensaciones y emociones por las cuales estabas pasado ya que nunca las habías experimentado y te daba miedo admitir lo que estabas sintiendo, no estabas seguro aun, se te notaba en el rostro lo confundido que estabas y yo trataba de ayudarte y darte una respuesta, pero tu respondiste que no, que tu querías dar con la respuesta por ti mismo..._

--

_Ya amaneció y el sol filtra al cuarto a través de las rendijas de la ventana, no quiero levantarme, no después de ver a quien tengo dormida en mi pecho, se ve tan angelical, quien diría que tras ese rostro divino se escondiera un geniecillo endemoniado, no puedo evitar y deposito un suave beso en su frente pero de paso caigo en las redes de su perfume natural que encierra su bello cabello, es un olor como de flor silvestre, suave y natural._

_Es tan bella..._

_Hay algo que me preocupa, pero no recuerdo que era, ahora entiendo por que dice que soy un despistado... Puede que no sea el hombre mas atento del mundo ni mucho menos el mas romántico y que no sepa demostrarle mi amor por ella muy seguido, pero son las pequeñas cosas que hago por ella lo que realmente le importan._

_Parece una niña acurrucada en mis brazos buscando mi calor y protección, se ve tan tierna..._

_Últimamente la he notado algo inquieta, parece que algo la preocupa, pues no la culpo con todas las cosas extrañas que nos ha venido pasando desde que nos conocemos no es de extrañar su inquietud por lo que pueda pasar mas adelante._

_Yo me encargare que no le pase nada a ella ni a nuestros hijos, aun a costa de mi propia vida..._

_Me es difícil creer como es que caí rendido a sus pies, es mas, ni siquiera se lo he dicho es que me da algo de pánico, Vegeta tiene razón al decir que si algún rival me viera como me tiene mi esposa no hay duda que se moriría de la risa, pero eso a mi no me importa además Vegeta también ya cayo en las garras del amor aunque el no lo admitirá fácilmente como yo lo hice._

_No soy como otros hombres que no tienen miedo a abrir sus sentimientos, me es algo difícil mostrarle cariño en delante de la gente, en lo personal prefiero hacerlo cuando estamos solos._

_Yo amo a mi esposa, la aprendí amar con el tiempo, puede que en un principio no haya estado seguro de mis sentimientos y que tan sólo la veía como una amiga, mas todo cambio un día cuando ya no la veía igual que en un principio... La veía como mujer y compañera algo en ella muy diferente a las demás me atraía, quizás su amor por las peleas o su fuerza de voluntad aunque creo que fue más su carácter algo posesivo y al mismo tiempo desprendido._

_Es extraño, nunca se queda mas tiempo dormida de lo normal, siempre es la primera en levantar o será que... aflojo un poco el abrazo en la que la tengo sujeta, su cara hace una mueca chistosa como si se rabiaría por que la dejo ir, ahora la vuelvo a abrazar y al parecer le gusta, sus labios tienen una pequeña sonrisa, sus labios... Son finos, carnosos y rosados que al verlos no resisto las ganas de besarla._

_Al parecer ya comienza a despertarse por que me esta respondiendo el beso jejeje al parecer ya me pillo, suelo besarla en secreto... Y ahora que hago?._

_--_

_En un principio no se lo que esta pasando, primero la sensación de que él me vuelve a dejar pero esta vez él regreso y no se marcho como en mis tantos sueños, muy al contrario me abrazo firmemente envolviéndome en sus fuertes brazos haciendo que la sensación de soledad desaparezca y tomando otra el control total de mi cuerpo._

_Abro los ojos totalmente sumergida en esta embriagante sensación y no puedo reaccionar a lo que veo, mi Goku me esta besando!, no puedo negar que la acción me tomo desprevenida pero después de verlo y sentir esos labios junto a los míos no resisto a responder el beso._

_Por kami... cuando aprendió a besar así?!..._

_Después de unos minutos el beso es cortado por quien lo comenzó y justo cuando lo estaba disfrutando... La verdad es que él no suele despertarme así, o ¿será por que soy yo la que normalmente lo despierta por las mañanas a la hora del desayuno? por que si es así prefiero mil veces levantarme tarde de ahora en adelante..._

"Eto, Hola?" _esta rojo, parece que lo atrape con las manos en la maza, es difícil de creer que este niño en cuerpo de hombre sea mi esposo y mucho menos el que llena mis noches de pasión, por kami, no puedo evitar ponerme roja con ese pensamiento._

"Qué haces" _si ya me pillo y ahora no me soltara hasta que confiese, mejor y le sigo la corriente, hummm ¿por que se habrá puesto roja? Mujeres, quien las entiende._

"Yo?" _esta jugando, siempre lo hace cuando lo pillo haciendo algo._

"Si tu" _parece que funciona, me esta siguiendo el juego, amaneció de buen humor el día de hoy y eso es bueno._

"Pues... ¿dándote un besito chiquitito?" _por mas que pongas la cara y digas algo tonto no dejas de ser tan lindo._

"Por que?" _no lo dije, no me soltara hasta que confiese._

"Por que?" _no pongas tantas excusas y di lo que quiero escuchar, sabes que lo deseo mucho._

"Si, por que?" _¿Le digo o no le digo? déjame pensarlo hummm ya esta bien se lo digo._

"Hay algo de malo si despierto a mi esposa con un beso?" _eso no era lo que pensaba escuchar, pero tan bien vale, no resisto a acariciar ese cabello desordenado._

"No, pero no lo sueles hacer" _me gusta cuando juega con mi cabello, ya esta bien me gano, se lo diré pero a mi manera._

"Siempre hay una primera vez" _¿viniendo de ti? Si, lo es..._

_Es la única manera en la que puedo decirte sin palabras lo mucho que te amo y en la que ambos nos comunicamos muy bien... a través de un beso, todo lo que siento te lo trasmito por medio de un beso._

"Te amo Milk" _te lo digo en un susurro lo que tanto querías escuchar mientras aun sigo cerca de tus labios, labios que me vuelven loco._

"Yo también te amo Goku"_ al recibir tu respuesta retomaste el beso, pero yo me sigo preguntando ¿cuando aprendiste a besar así? Kami, besa tan delicioso?... si, delicioso._

_Sin darme cuenta corto el beso para responder a su pregunta _"Lo aprendí de ti" _aun mantiene los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba disfrutando mucho del beso, su respiración es entrecortada y su rostro tiene una tonalidad rojiza._

_Se ve tan bella de esta manera..._

_No se por que rompió el beso yo lo estaba disfrutando, pero ni modo, tengo que levantarme hacer el desayuno a mis tres hombres, hummm ¿por que me mira si?._

"¿Qué pasa Goku?" _vaya ya salio del trance en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera escucho lo que le dije._

"Nada"_ no me gusta la forma en la que me esta sonriendo, mayormente sonríe así cuando esta planeando algo._

_Milk si supieras, sabes que soy un sayajin y ciertamente los sayajin tenemos lazos especiales con nuestras parejas, humm la verdad no sabría como explicárselo, pero si estoy planeando algo._

"Será mejor que me cambie" _pero no se retira de mi encima... un momento ¿a que hora se recostó este hombre en mi encima?_

"¿Para que?"_ no pienses que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente y es necesario me portare como un niño mimado._

"¿Cómo que para que?, necesito cambiarme para poder preparar el desayuno Goku" _pero no me responde sólo acuesta su rostro sobre mi pecho, estoy no me esta gustando, se esta comportando como un niño caprichoso_ "¿No piensas bajarte?"

_Muevo la cabeza para ambos lados y le muestro una sonrisa mientras le contesto _"Estoy muy cómodo aquí gracias"

"¿Qué??" _no puedo dar crédito a lo que estoy escuchando y de paso hunde mas su cabeza entre mis pechos, esto no puede estar pasando._

"Qué estoy muy cómodo aquí gracias" _la verdad no le estoy mintiendo, esta muy cómodo aquí entre estos dos pequeños senos suaves que parecen almohaditas... MIS almohaditas, con semejante comentario que no se ni de donde vino ni por que lo pensé estoy seguro que estoy rojo como tomate._

"Goku necesito que te levantes para poder YO levantarme y preparar el desayuno de tus hijos" _tal vez así entienda, mas directa no podría ser._

_Pero antes de contestar le planto un pequeño beso en medio de sus pechos provocándole un ligero temblor, al levantar la vista puedo verla que esta roja como un tomate como hace minutos antes yo lo estaba_ "No es necesario que te levantes hoy" _pero luego cambio la cara de sonrojo por una de confusión_ "Milk, no te acuerdas? Gohan se fue al campamento con Videl esta mañana y Goten los siguió" _nada, parece no recordar_ "anoche se quedaron en casa de Satan".

_Es verdad no me había acordado ¿qué clase de madre soy que no se acuerda ni a donde manda a sus hijos? _"De todas maneras, tengo que preparar tu desayuno, ¿es que no tienes hambre?"

"Si" _es divertirlo verla así de nerviosa, que no puedo contenerme y voy hacia su cuello atacarlo de besos, no se que es lo que me pasa pero mi sangre empieza a hervir de deseo ¿será mi sangre sayajin?._

"Entonces bájate" _trato de alejarlo con las manos pero él es muy insistente cuando se propone algo y no parara hasta haberlo conseguido mumm que bien se siente... espera Goku ¿adonde llevas esa mano?._

"No quiero" _le respondo mientras le muerdo la oreja y con mi mano derecha recorro sus muslos bien definidos, ella en un comienzo pone oposición pero después se relaja y disfruta de las caricias que proporciono a su cuerpo, tanto así que no es capas de retener un gemido..._

"A caso no quieres ummm comer?" _Kami que me pasa, no puedo formular palabra alguna sin hablar entrecortadamente._

"Si" _ahora voy bajando otra vez asía sus pechos endurecidos por la excitación, sus dos pequeños botones roza comienzan aparecer debajo de esa tela de algodón._

"Entonces ahhh" _no puedo contenerme, suelto un grito y jalo con mis manos sus cabellos mientras inconscientemente curvo mi cuerpo hacia delante al sentir su boca cerrarse en mi pezón izquierdo._

"Comeré mas tarde" _le respondo mientras retiro con los labios y luego con los dientes la tela que mantenía oculto aquel pequeño botón roza que ahora tiene toda mi atención._

"¿Qué?" _no puedo abrir los ojos, no quiero abrirlo los ojos, Kami... me esta matando._

"Sólo quiero el postre" _no puedo evitar sujetarla de ambas manos y colocarlas a los costados de su cabeza, ella aun mantiene los ojos cerrados, su respiración es agitada, su rostro esta rojo y su cuello hacia su pecho lleva pequeñas marcas húmedas... se ve tan indefensa en mis manos... es algo loco, pero me gusta tenerla así, indefensa para mi..._

"Pero Gok..." _no puedo terminar la frase ya que sus labios se apoderan de los míos impidiéndome de esta manera el habla y no me quejo, me gusta... Kami cuando aprendió a Besar así!!..._

_Ya me acorde que es lo que me tenia preocupado, un sueño en el cual tu no estas con migo, un sueño que mas que un sueño es una pesadilla, realidad en el que conocí mi mayor temor... tengo miedo a perderte Milk... No quiero perderte, no quiero..._

Fin...

**Nota de Autora:**

Hola a todos ¿que les parece? Les gusto, esta bonito o esta feo? Jejejeje, pensé en escribir un lemon, pero uno suave, así que, como quedo?

La verdad no me puedo imaginar a mi pareja favorita en algo más íntimo o salvaje jejejeje ustedes entienden verdad?.

**Escrito por: Shanmiyami...**


End file.
